


Querl

by ashangel101010



Series: Tragic [2]
Category: Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is in response to "Lucifer and His Creator" Querl Dox is the "chosen child" to be Brainiac Five and he responses in a very...tragic way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Querl

Querl

*

Suggested Themes:

Main Theme- Jeremy by Pearl Jam

*

            _“At home, drawing pictures”_ I hate everything about myself. From the clothes I wear to my intellect, I can only feel hate for myself. I cannot wait to die.

 _“Of mountain tops”_ I had thoughts of death since I was six, the age of becoming Brainiac Five and my Mother abandoning me. I became the new monster everyone worshiped. Brainiac murdered countless civilization only to make sure he was the only one who had the knowledge of them.

 _“With him on top”_ Most people believe “worshipping” means that you pray or give their deity a gift, but not on Colu. It really means that the new Brainiac gets his personality beaten out of him or her; they’re trying to make me conform to their ways. Mother if you’re out there, why did you leave me here?

 _“Lemon yellow sun”_ I was a good little boy wasn’t I? I put up with you constantly changing your personality since the day I was born until I was six. I told her how good a Mother she was and how I loved her.

 _“Arms raised in a V”_ Was it because of that one question I asked my Mother? Is that why she abandon me? Is that why she left me here, she left me here life Father…..

 _“Dead lay in pools of maroon below”_ Father, oh Father why couldn’t take me with you? You were disgusted enough of me to kill yourself, but not to put me out of my predestine misery? Or did you love me too much to hurt your only child?

 _“Daddy didn’t give attention”_ Father, you were tricked weren’t you? Beguiled into believing that I would stay normal, but I wasn’t part of the fourth Coluan generation like you. I was just one generation ahead of you; I could’ve remained organic like you. I don’t even know what you even look like, but I know your voice.

 _“To the fact that mommy didn’t care”_ So fragile, so distant and soft like the lullaby you sang to me. You didn’t live past your lullaby, but I did. I lived past a lot of things…….I wish I didn’t. I wonder when I was born……

 _“King Querl the wicked”_ I wonder about many things like most children my age would, no most children on Earth would. I wonder if I will ever be alive again. I wonder if it’s too late for me.

 _“Ruled his world”_ Time to stop wondering about outcomes, I need to think about the facts. My name is Querl Dox; I am roughly ten years old. Querl means to put an end to question, or in short, an answer.

 _“Querl spoke in class today”_ Dox means conforming to what is generally accepted as true, Dox is really short for orthodox. My surname is more of a contradiction because the Dox family has been known for breaking the rules and systematically proving themselves better than the rest of the people on Colu. Another fact I know is that Vril Dox II and perhaps my Mother are the only two people that ever escaped Colu; I wish I could be them but I can’t.

 _“Querl spoke in class today”_ The last fact I know is that there is no chance of me ever regaining my organic side back ever again, I’m doomed. One day the Hive will force me to integrate with them, but not today. Oh no, I have something planned out for today.

 _“Querl spoke in class today”_ I have been working on a virus, a very unique virus that will free me. Of course it took me over a period of fourteen months to finally perfect it; it would’ve probably taken me half the time if my robotic Caretakers weren’t constantly hovering over me. They don’t want to leave me alone, they’re afraid I do something…..drastic.

 _“Try to forget this….”_ Their fear, I’m speaking hypothetically, is right. I am about to do something drastic. It won’t harm them, it won’t harm the planet, it won’t harm the galaxy, and it won’t harm the Hive, but just me and only me.

 _“Try to erase this…”_ Well it’s more of a remedy to a problem, than a cybernetic poison. It’s purple, just like my favorite color. My purple panacea all ready for me, just for me only.

 _“From the blackboard”_ I lift my blonde hair out of my face and press the center button of the Brainiac insignia. A small slit opens in my forehead, the slit is meant to upload history files and other programs into mind. A fairly simple way for me to acquire knowledge quicker and easier, a lazy way I believe.

 _“Querl spoke in class today”_ How quaint this easy way will bring about my own decimation, how ironic. I put the small purple disk into my slit and close my insignia up. Two minutes until the virus is fully processed and my freedom can begin.

 _“Querl spoke in class today”_ Here it comes, only a minute and forty-five seconds and seven nanoseconds until freedom. The only choice I ever made on my own. My last and greatest invention I created.

 _“Querl spoke in, spoke in”_ My inorganic clenches like it’s about to go in cardiac arrest, almost there. My body fills up with paralyzing viruses and I fall to the floor, almost there. My eyes are fading, no it is the light that is fading, and here it comes.

 _“Querl spoke in, spoke in”_ Mind melting into binary code and influx with organic memories. Ate my first cake when I was thirty-two…………lost my mind at…….eight? Coco was my hot cocoa monkey………….red ants on the sun……….come sweet death………..save me!

 _“Querl spoke in class today”_ Save me………red cape……….Superman………..Caretakers…..here…….don’t save me…….let me die. Tentacles in my head……..clearing the viruses…….can move my arms……..failed…….failure……mind……shutting down…..saved me…….sprock them….sprock them all……can’t let me die. A monster ate the organic away…….going to have vengeance…….be a hero…..make up my name……sprock them all………..be a hero…….like Superman……..sprock them all…….sprock them……all……

* __  
  



End file.
